


Happy Hour

by fanflock



Series: A family can be 10 dads. Just 10 dads on the moon. [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanflock/pseuds/fanflock
Summary: Kravitz is used to finding strange things in Taako's room; a napping ten year old is definitely a new one.





	

Between 8 and 10pm, moon time, Kravitz had an open invitation to Taako’s room. (“That’s Happy Hour at casa de Taako, babe.” “But it’s 2 hours?” “Listen, Krav, do I look like a man who knows math?”) It was something he liked to take him up on regularly, as much as his job would allow, and Taako made him feel very welcome to. He didn’t even call before opening up a portal, stepping through the threshold into Taako’s disaster of a room.

It had gotten even messier since the last time he’d visited, clothes blanketing the floor, various food containers open and spilling, that ridiculous burning sword balanced precariously in the corner. But something else stood out more.

Taako was lounging on his bed, one hand levitating a book in front of his face, the other resting gently on top on a small head of curls, belonging to a young boy. Or at least he had been; as soon as he locked eyes with Kravitz, his ears shot up like a spooked rabbit. The book he’d been hovering dropped to the carpet with a soft thud. Angus (the only young boy on the moon; Kravitz could make an educated guess) didn’t stir, soundly asleep beside him.

“Ah.” Kravitz tried to hold back the smile that was pulling at his cheeks. “Am I interrupting something?” Taako was doing a much better job of keeping a straight face, but his ears were bright red and twitching.

“Don’t, say, a word,” he hissed under his breath. Kravitz wandered over to his side of the bed, keeping his steps light.

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk quietly.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Taako sniped, all hot air and no venom.

“So, this must be that boy you hate so much, right?” Kravitz ignored the elf’s glare. Angus was still well dressed, curled up on his side and taking up over half the bed. Taako perched on the sliver of mattress next to him. “Tell me again how annoying he is.” Taako kicked at him, hitting his thigh with a gentle wap. Kravitz chuckled, and beside them Angus shifted in his sleep. They both went dead still for a moment, but the boy just nestled further into Taako’s pillow before relaxing again. Taako gave it a moment before talking again.

“Kid fell asleep after his lesson cause he doesn’t have spell slots for shit.” His ears were still red. “Not my fault he's got no stamina.”

“You could kick him out.” Taako’s brow furrowed.

“Way less work to just leave him,” he settled on.

Kravitz looked over to the pair of spectacles, folded and carefully placed on the bedside table, then the blanket that had been half pulled up over Angus’ shoulders, then back to Taako with a smirk. “Yes, you’ve put absolutely no effort into this.”

“You want me to wake him out of spite, my dude, because you know I’m all about being petty.” Kravitz shook his head. As much as he’d been looking forward to this evening, it felt like a sin to interrupt whatever moment of reluctant sincerity Taako had been having before his arrival. God knows the kid probably deserved at least this much.

“No, let him sleep. I’ll come back some other time.” He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Taako’s cheek. “I can see the who’s more important here.” Taako made a face, desperately wanting to dispute that but not feed Kravitz’s ego either. Instead he settled for pulling Kravitz back for another, much deeper kiss on the lips.

“If you’re going to be an ass, at least kiss me properly,” he huffed, gently pushing him away. “Now, be gone. You’ll wake the twerp.”

“And we wouldn’t want that, would we?” he teased, ripping another portal in the air. He was about to step through, but paused for a moment. “You’re a good brother figure Taako. I’m sure Angus appreciates it.” Taako didn’t look itching to reply, so with a small wave he stepped through the portal, letting it close quietly behind him.

* * *

 

Taako was very good at a lot of things. As it turns out, talking quietly was not one of them.

He didn’t recognize the other voice in the room completely, but Angus was a detective, and he’s been poking around in (researching) the lives of his friends on the moon base enough to put two and two together. He resisted the urge to open an eye and get a better look at Taako’s secret magical boyfriend, who could apparently enter rooms without opening doors, but he would probably find out a lot more if he didn’t risk giving himself away. Also, he was very tired, and opening his eyes would be a lot of effort.

Angus didn’t know a whole lot about romance, seeing as he was only ten, but the fondness in the man’s voice felt familiar, like Killian’s did when she recounted all of Carey’s best battle moments for him. Taako sounded annoyed, but it was his special kind of annoyed that was actually happy underneath. Angus knew it well, because often it was directed at him. Taako kicked at him, shifting the mattress slightly, and Angus just managed to hide his giggle in the blankets at the weak sound it made.

He didn’t hear much of the rest their conversation, between their hushed voices and his ear against the pillow, but he caught the last thing the secret boyfriend says before he leaves.

“You’re a good brother figure Taako. I’m sure Angus appreciates it.”

Taako didn’t reply, at least not at first. Angus lay very still, listening to his breathing, the soft ticking of Taako’s small, incorrectly set clock, the book as it rose from the floor and flipped back to the correct page; Taako’s fingers started to play in his hair, and he began to doze again, nearly missing the elf’s belated mutter before drifting off.

“Damn right I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> not the Angus fic I planned, but the one I wrote. Gay dads continue to own me. (TAZ twitter is @pocketspa)


End file.
